User blog:ArtDraw12/Danganronpa: All At Once
Danganronpa: All At Once is my new upcoming fanfiction that mixes all of the killing games of Danganronpa series (Student Council killing game, Killing School Life, Demon Hunting, Killing School Trip, Final Killing Game and Killing School Semester) into one. Naturally, it changes the backstory so that it could work. If some past event won't be referenced in the story and you'll be wondering how it played out in this version, feel free to ask. ;) Although the backstory has been changed, it's still better to finish or at least get to know every installement, so... Prologue - A Beginning to All Ends Nagito: Hey... Can you hear me...? Are you okay? The voice wakes up an unconscious boy. Hajime: Huh? Where am I? Kiyotaka: Being late is unforgivable! Junko: Late? It's not like he could control it. Tenko: Took him long enough though! He's so weak, even the kids woke up before him! Masaru: Hey, give us some respect! Jataro: Even I woke up earlier...That guy must be even worse than me... Nagito: Well, he is from the Reserve Course, after all. Natsumi: Hey, what was that supposed to mean?! Nagito: Actually, never mind. I do sense some sort of hope in him... Hajime: Um, can someone finally explain to me what happened? Kiyotaka: Since you were the last person to wake up, it is indeed the time for us to share our last memories to make us understand the situation better. Soshun: Indeed, let us proceed. Kazuo: Well, I may be old, but my memory isn't that bad yet. The last thing I remember is the riot of the Reserve Course student. Jin: They killed some of the school staff, Ultimates and themselves. We made a special emergency escape for all of those who survived. Kohichi: And we ran away to the hotel where the school staff lives. Haiji: That is Towa Hotel, run by myself. Great Gozu: But someone leaked some gas, which made us all go asleep. And then we woke up here. Jin: Alright, I believe that's all. Now let's see who we've got here. Kohichi: Let me see, Jin. There's you, me, Mr. Tengan, the bodyguard head and his employee, that guy leading Hope's Peak overseas expansion, homeroom teacher, biology teacher, IT teacher, PE teacher, the entire Student Council, entire class 77-B, entire 78th class, entire 79th class, six students from the Reserve Course, Miaya Gekkogahara from class 77-A, three suspended students originally from class 76th, five students from Elementary Division, and the owner of Towa Hotel. Jin: Fortunately, despite the number of victims, that means there are still a lot of us. How many exactly? Karen: 88, sir. Nagito: I see Mr. Towa possibly got involved after the attack on his hotel, but why exactly do we keep Reserve Course students with us? Weren't they the cause of the trouble? Sato: I already told you, we had nothing to do with it! Well, maybe except for Natsumi. I'm sure she was one of those who started the riot! Natsumi: What did you say, you little bitch?! Kiyotaka: Watch your language, please! There are kids around! Kotoko: Meh, we've already heard such words. Jataro: Yeah, usually directed towards me... Great Gozu: Anyway, let's not argue about the remaining Reserve Course students. After so many deaths it is our duty to protect every survivor's life. Kiyotaka: Agreed! Gonta: Gonta agrees too. A gentleman always looks after the others. Komaru: So...um...Are we just gonna stay here? Where even are we? Kazuo: Jabberwock Island. Kokichi: Wow, I've never heard of it! What is this place? Chisa: It's the place for Hope's Peak Academy's school trips. Kokichi: Finally something sounds interesting! Tsumugi: Finally?! Kazuichi: So...Is it another school trip? Chisa: No, silly. We'be been kidnapped here. Sonia: Kazuichi, you should've listened to what was explained before! Kazuichi: I did! But I'll pay more attention if you want me to, Miss Sonia. Kohichi: It's a good topic though. Jin, are we gonna wait a little here until we make sure the riots at Hope's Peak ended? Jin: Well, we haven't searched the place yet, but I'm worried whoever brought us here cut off any way to leave this island. Makoto: Come on, principal, have some hope! Until we finish searching this place, we can't say that for sure! Kyosuke: Strong words. But it appears there are no boats around. Jin: There's still the airport. And other parts of the beach. Everyone, let's stick together and search for a way to leave. Angie: Yah-hah, Atua will guide us to the exit! However, as the group is about to go, five small, colorful bears appear. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vp864CH5gqc Monocubs: Rise and shine, ursine!] Monotaro: Wow, no one's going anywhere! Mikan: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I almost got a heart attack! Hiyoko: Jeez, you get scared too easily! Monofunny: What happened? Are we so much ugly? Hiyoko: Yes! Monofunny: Now I feel like crying... Mahiru: What are you anyway? Monosuke: We are the product of our best and only father. Monokid: Yeah, the best bear in the universe! The Alpha Bear! Monotaro: Monokuma! Tsumugi: Who? Kokichi: Haven't heard of him. Must be boring anyway. Monotaro: How dare you?! Our papa is not boring! Monodam: Besides-he-is-around-and-will-punish-you-for-such-opinions. Sakura: Move aside and let us escape! Monofunny: Why would you want to leave? Monotaro: Besides, there's that game planned for you. You can't leave yet! Celestia: A game you say? Monosuke: Well, actually we shouldn't be talking about this. We're just kids. It's our papa's role to explain it to you guys. We were just meant to tell you there's no escape from here. Makoto: What? You're lying! Monosuke: As our papa says, a bear never lies. Monokid: If we just let you guys leave, there would be no fun in that game! Byakuya: So what is the game that you're talking about? I'm getting impatient here. A pair of two, a little bigger bears appear. One is completely white and the other is completely black. Kurokuma: Oh, let me explain dah rules! I looooove talkin'! Shirokuma: Brother, please don't. We all agreed Monokuma will be the ones to explain the rules. Kurokuma: But he's not here yet and I am. Imma too perfect bear to get wasted like that. And I want some spotlight too, ya know. Monocubs: Uncle Kurokuma and uncle Shirokuma? Yasuhiro: Wait, so that white bear is a he? Toko: D-does it even matter?! A white rabbit in girly clothes appears, holding some wand. Usami: Hold on! I will not let you start that horrific game! Monocubs: Auntie Usami? Byakuya: Ugh, how many more of those stuffed animals are going to appear? Kurokuma: Hey, we ain't no stuffed animals! Kokichi: Sush, it's getting interesting! Byakuya: Then you get entertained easily. I'm only interested in the information about that game. Usami: Well, then you have to wait for Monokuma. He forbid me from explaining it to you. And I wouldn't want to talk about it anyway. It's too scary! A black and white bear finally appears. Monokuma: Thank you for the waiting, guys! Ruruka: We didn't really have a chance to escape anyway. Monokuma: I know, my beautiful children did a good job. Monotaro: Yay, papa complimented us! Monofunny: I feel so happy! Monosuke: Yay, a job well-done! Monokid: Hell yeah! Monodam: ... Kurokuma: Wait, if those are your children, then who was their fuckin' motha? Shirokuma: Don't tell me you did "that" with Usami. Monokuma: What? Ew! I would never! Not only that's Usami, but she's also my adopted little sister! Kurokuma: Then who's da mother? Monokuma: I don't want to talk about it... Kurokuma: Oooh, touched a nerve here, brotha'? Monokuma: Ew, you're not my brother! Monotaro: What? Uncle Kurokuma is not our uncle anymore? Kurokuma: Oh come on, brotha', don't disown me now! Byakuya: Just tell us about the game already! Monokuma: Fine, fine. Jeez, humans are so impatient. Basically, we had several ideas that we decided to combine in one. Long story short - it's a game where you're supposed to kill each other! Everyone: What?! Monokuma: Upupu. I know, it's a great concept, isn't it? Kokichi: Well, it certainly sounds fun! Mahiru: What is wrong with you?! Monokuma: Thank you, kid. For the starters I'll provide you with weapons. But there only will be a few of them and they will be hidden somewhere on this island. Make a good use of them. Great Gozu: Hold on, what makes you think we're going to kill our comrades? Monokuma: Maybe the fact that if you'll be hesistant to start the game, I'll start it myself. Like this! The bear exclaims and [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE the body of Jin Kirigiri explodes]. Everyone's shocked and disgusted. Kohichi: Jin! The principal's daughter, Kyoko Kirigiri, whispers his name under her breath. However, she's trying her best to remain cool, as the bears clearly pose a danger. Makoto Naegi looks at her, feeling sorry. Meanwhile, Monofunny vomits. Monotaro: Ew, Monofunny puked! Kohichi: What did you do to him?! Monokuma: Basically, I replaced him as your principal. Upupu! Seriously though, as the principal he was your leader-figure. He was a perfect choice for the first victim. Monosuke: Yay, our papa's so great at choosing the first victim! Gonta: B-but how? Gonta not understand! Humans not explode! Korekiyo: Indeed, they don't. Monokuma: I put a small bomb inside his body. Monofunny: Ew, that's so gross! I feel like puking again! Monosuke: But papa, we were the ones who put a bomb inside the principal. Monokuma: Doesn't matter who did it. Anyway, there's so many of you guys. So many potential victims to choose from. Find a weapon and do your best! Kurokuma: Yeah! They're gonna be droppin' like flies! Daisaku: That sounds like one of my sayings. But I say... Kurokuma: Damnit, what happened to your voice?! Daisaku: What do you mean? Great Gozu: Enough! No one's going to kill anyone on my watch! I'm not letting my comrades die for the entertainment of some psychotic bear! Monodam: ... Kurokuma: Someone's got the temper! I like it! Great Gozu: Shut up! As Mr. Tengan's unofficial bodyguard and the head of bodyguards back at Hope's Peak, I will save everyone! The giant man with a horse mask exclaims and pins down the closest bear to him and the bear that annoyed him the most - Kurokuma. Kurokuma: Quit it, dumbass! I'm a robot, your muscles won't win with my strength! Kibo: That may be true, some robots are way stronger than humans. Kokichi: Do robots have dicks? Kibo: What a strange question given the situation. Besides, you've been asking me it frequently throughout the school year. Kokichi: Because you never answered. The giant man struggles to fight Kurokuma. Great Gozu: Damn it! He's indeed stronger. Fine, if I can pin him down to his death, I'll just toss him away. The man says and throws Kurokuma in the air with a huge force. The black bear falls down in the far distance, causing an explosion. Usami: Ha-wa-wa! Monofunny: Kyaaa! He killed uncle Kurokuma! Monokuma: Well, that's unfortunate for you, "Great" Gozu. You see, if you gave me the time, I'd mention that violence against any of bears and Usami is stricly prohibited. Great Gozu: I don't care, I'll destroy all of you! Usami: What?! Me too?! Monokuma: You won't get the chance. Because there's a punishment for breaking this rule. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWByQngAiVQ Great Gozu's body explodes], just like Jin Kirigiri's did earlier. Akane: What?! Did ya put bombs inside each of us?! Monokid: Hell no! That would be tiring! Monokuma: Only principal Kirigiri was so special. This explosion came grom Gozu's bracelet. Speaking of which... all of you got them. Everyone's terrified, suddenly realizing they're wearing bracelets too. Monokuma: If you'll break the rules, they will make you go boom, like poor old Gozu. Each one of you also has some forbidden action that you can't do. If you'll break it, the bracelet will inject poison in your body. Now that I told you about them, I advice you to check them because you can't do those forbidden actions as of now. Everyone checks their forbidden action on their bracelet. Monokuma: One more thing. Everyone's allowed to kill up to 2 people per round. Due to the huge number of participants, there also can be up to 5 killers per round. After the first round will end, I'll come to you with special announcement. Juzo: I don't give a damn about those stupid rules! I just want to end it already! Monokuma: Whoa, hold on there, buddy! There are only two ways to end this game. Be the lucky one to not be killed and survive or find out the identities of the masterminds behind this game and kill them all. Their deaths would mean the automatic end of this game. Ryōta: We gotta find out who those bastards are! Monokuma: Alright, I believe that's all for now. I may add some new rules later, as the game will proceed. Have fun, my future murderers! Upupu! Alright, bears, we're leaving. The bears disappear. Monokuma: You too, Usami! Usami: B-but I'm not a bear! An identical rabbit speaks through the screen on Ultimate Therapist's wheelchair. Usami (Miaya): Hey, don't boss her around! She can do whatever she wants! Monokuma: Huh? Why do I see two Usamis? One is already too many! Usami: Hey! Monokuma: Alright, let me do something. The bear attacks the rabbit. After the battle, she's changed into a diaper-wearing pink and white rabbit with a gold moon on her ear instead of a ribbon. Monokuma: There, done! Along with your changed appearance, I also change your name to Monomi. Now we can tell you two apart. Monomi: Ha-wa-wa! What did you do to me?! I look awful! Monokuma: Hey, you look like me now, so don't say it's awful look! Now hurry up and go! The bear and the rabbit disappear. Meanwhile, everyone looks at Miaya Gekkogahara. Juzo: I didn't notice you had the exact same rabbit earlier... Kyosuke: It indeed seems suspicious... The Ultimate Therapist starts sweating. END OF PROLOGUE Survivors: 86 Remaining hosts: 8 Statistics: Order of dying: #Jin Kirigiri #Kurokuma #Great Gozu Survival ranking: #Every survivor so far #Great Gozu #Kurokuma #Jin Kirigiri Kill Count: *Great Gozu: 1 (Kurokuma) *Monokuma: 2 (Jin Kirigiri, Great Gozu) Trivia: *Jin Kirigiri died first, just like in DR1. *Miaya Gekkogahara was revealed to be a part of Class 77-A in this version. *V3 class was revealed to be Class 79th in this version. *Kanon Nakajima, Komaru Naegi and Yuta Asahina were revealed (albeit indirectly) to be Reserve Course students in this version. Category:Blog posts